Inu Yasha Diaries
by Ukari-chan
Summary: Kameko lived in Japan untill she was 2 and then moved to America. She's going back and is going to be in for a surprise
1. Before the Return

The InuYasha Diaries  
  
June 14, Tomorrow's my birthday and I'm gonna be 15! I'm gonna get a great present, I'm going back to Japan! I haven't been there since I was 2 and moved to America. I'm gonna miss my house, it has my garden, my room which I have been creating since I moved here with pictures, drawings and my best grades taped up everywhere, I'll miss it. I'm also gonna miss Kurama, my boyfriend. We're still gonna email and write to each other, he also has my cell phone number. America has been such a big part of my life, but I have to leave. It's not like I'm not excited to be going back to Japan, but America will always be a part of who I am. I have my stuff packed and I have my little brother, Jiro, with me (not like I want him to be). He was born in America so it's more a part of him than it is with me. I look around my room one more time. It looks so barren and empty, I feel like crying, but I have never really been a person to show sadness, happiness, yes, but not sadness. I'm gonna really miss this place. I know I said it like 10 times, but I will! I have to go meet my boyfriend, to go on one last date before I leave tomorrow. It's my birthday date. I'm so sad, but I'll have to get over it.  
Sincerely,  
Kameko Narahashi 


	2. On the Way There

June 15,  
It's my birthday!!! I'm going to visit all the places I've loved, like the library, my garden and Starbucks. Life's gonna be so hard when we first get there. We already have seen the house, on the Internet, of course. I'm gonna have my own room, which will be fun because I've always shared a room with my brother, the pain. I'm gonna go to a school where we have to wear uniforms, I hate uniforms, they're so boring, but at least I'll have something to wear! It's green, my favorite color! We're going to live near a shrine, not a big one, but we have to clean it up, oh well.  
I better leave soon, or I won't be able to say bye to my favorite places and to Kurama one last time.  
Sincerely,  
Kameko Narahashi June 15 (continued),  
Kurama is sad about my leaving, almost as much as I am. I'm still not showing my sadness to anyone, unless my pain of a little brother reads this. If he does, I won't be surprised. My family is in the car. I'm going with Kumara; he's going to drive me. My parents said they're worried about me, but I can't tell them it's okay, I'm fine, because it's not, I'm not. I'm going to miss everything, I want to burst into tears, but I can't, I can't show how upset I am, or else everyone will let all their feelings out as well. I'm the emotional strength in the family. We're at the airport already. I'm so sad, but the airplane doesn't leave for another half-hour. I'm going to spend that time with Kurama because I won't see him for a long time. We're going to go to the stores and restaurants. He said he has a surprise for me. We visit the little gift shop. He buys me a card that says that he will always love me, no matter where I am. I feel even sadder and a tear runs down my cheek. He asks me if I'm okay. I tell him no, I'm not okay. There, right in front of everyone in the store, I break down, sobbing. I let out all the feelings I've had since the beginning. He takes me to a café where I go to the bathroom to clean up. I walk out feeling a little better. I sit at the table where he was waiting. He asks if I feel better. I tell him I do. He puts his hand into his coat pocket and takes out a little pinkish box with a golden ribbon in a bow. I look at it with wide eyes. He gives it to me telling me that with what is in the box, he will always be there. I open the box and inside is a golden locket shaped like a heart with a rose engraved on it. Inside, it is empty with a place for a picture. I then take out my wallet and take out my favorite picture of us. It was already in the shape of a heart so I press it in. It's a perfect fit. I look at him, on the brink of tears, but this time I hold myself back. I hug him and he tells me that he loves me. I tell him I love him too. We kiss and we start to walk back to where my parents said they would be waiting. It's time to board the plane. I turn to Kurama, once again almost to tears. I hug him and tell him I love him. He tells me he loves me more. I have to get on the plane, so I turn to him and I tell him I'll call him when I get there. We board the plane and get our seats. I get to sit next to the window with my mom next to me. I put the locket around my neck and look out the window and see the plane slowly going backwards. I think I'm going to take a nap now, going to Japan will take about 19 hours to get there. I'll write back later.  
  
Sincerely,  
Kameko Narahashi 


	3. Almost Home

June 16,  
I just woke up. I'm still on the plane. The movie is playing, so I watch it. It's an anime movie, Alien 9. It's only 4:00 in the morning, but I'm not sleepy anymore. I'm just upset. I turn to my mom and she's fast asleep. I put the headphones on to hear the movie. It's in English and Japanese. I listen to it in Japanese, just to get used to it. I watch the movie, feeling slightly better. I wish I were still in America, in my bed, asleep. I change the channel to music, music that is interesting. I look at my locket and think of Kurama, wishing he was here with me, or me back home. We already found someone to buy the house. I really hope my room is being put to good use. I hear they have a girl and a boy too. I wonder if that'll be their room. Sleep has almost found me. I'll write more when I awake completely.  
Sincerely,  
Kameko Narahashi  
  
June 16 (continued),  
It's now 2:00 PM and the lunch cart is coming back around. The planes landing in an hour. I'm happy I have roaming minutes so I can call Kurama. The trolley comes and my mom asks me if I want chicken or pasta. I tell her chicken and I get my food and a cup of water. I completely skipped breakfast so I'm hungry. I lookout the window and I see land. I can't wait to land. My mom asks me if I'm okay. I tell her I am just tired, but otherwise, okay. My mom tells me that we're landing in a few minutes. I smile at her and tell her that I'm excited about being back in Japan. She smiles back.  
The plane has just landed and we're getting out. I look around at the new people. We walk into the airport to find the exit or I think we're getting an escort to our house. We find this sign that says "NARAHSHI FAMILY" and we walk there. A guy tells us my dad's new office sent a limousine for us. I guess Japan might not be so bad. I tell my parents that I have to go to the bathroom, so I can have some time for myself. I walk to the bathroom lobby and take out my cell phone to call Kurama. I do and he says he misses me. I tell him I missed him when I first got on the plane. I tell him how the trip here was and the news about being driven to our new home in a limousine. He tells me America isn't the same without me. My mom calls me to tell me that we're leaving. I tell him that I'll call him back when we get to the new house and I'll send him pictures. We say our good byes, hang up, and I go meet my mom. We're in the limousine and it's so cool. It has soda bottles, cookies, for my brother and I, and wine, for my parents. I can't wait to get to my house and my new room. I'm sad about leaving, but I excited to get there. Now I feel very VERY happy! I can't wait! I know my feelings are oxymoron, but it's the way I really feel! I'll love it there, I can feel it! We're just about at our new house. I can see the shrine from here! I feel so happy about being back in Japan! I hope my time here will be as great as I'm expecting it to be. I can just feel that something wonderful is going to happen. I hope I'm right!  
  
Sincerely,  
Kameko Narahashi 


	4. The First Encounter

June 17,  
It's my first day in my new house. It was so cool to be living here! I have looked at the shrine. It is dedicated to someone who is our ancestor, a priestess called Kikyo. I was so interested in it all! I found a book about her, with pictures and all. Her story is sad. She was a priestess who was in charge of protecting the Sacred Jewel, the Shikon no Tama. While she was protecting it, she fell in love with a half- demon named Inu Yasha. He agreed to use the jewel to because human. When she went give him the jewel, he gave her a fatal wound. She pinned him to a tree before she died. I learned that the tree he was pinned to is nearby. The property belongs to a girl who goes to my summer school. I'm only there to see where they are in the curriculum. My mother was being weird and called the house and asked Kagome, the girl in my summer school's, mother if I could visit the tree. I'm going to go today. I'm going to bring you with me, so I can write while sitting under tree. Okay, I'll write once I get to the tree.  
_Sincerely,  
Kameko Narahashi_  
  
June 17 (continued),  
I'm here under the sacred tree. It's so beautiful. The shade is in my face, keeping the sun's glare from my eyes. There's even a little bench! It's so peaceful. I was hoping to see Kagome, but when I got here, her mother told me she was with some friends. Oh well, I can just sit here and enjoy the shade. The fresh air is wonderful. I can't believe there's such a nice place so near my house!  
But the tree is starting to get a little boring. I think there's a shrine near here somewhere. It's such a nice little shrine. There is even a little well here! Oops, I hear footsteps. I don't think I'm supposed to be in here. I'll have to go into the well to hide. I really don't want to be caught. I don't want to be in trouble. I just got here! I'm going to hide in the well.  
The jump down the well was so strange. There was a bright light and it was such a long fall, compared to what I thought it would be. Ow! I think I might have hurt my ankle. I'll just sit here for a while. Wait, there's sunlight. But the well was in a shrine. In a well house. This is definitely getting weird. Oh, what am I going to do? I'm stuck down here and I'm all confused. What's going on here?  
Oh! I think I hear voices. I can just make out what there saying... "Kagome, why are you going back to your world?! Are these tests that important?!?"  
Kagome? That's the girl in my summer school... "Oh, come on Inu Yasha! It's just for three days! It's really no big deal."  
Inu Yasha? But that's the name of the half-demon that killed Kikyo! Could it possibly be the same person? Of course not! He was pinned to the tree by Kikyo. And besides, he was alive during the Warring States Era. This isn't that time. It's the present day, it's the year 2000, not 15 whatever, or was it before even that? I don't know, but it definitely isn't now! Ah! The voices are coming even closer! I have to think of something quickly! I better stop writing. I'll tell you what happened later! Bye!!!!!  
_ Sincerely,  
Kameko Narahashi_


	5. New Adventures

June 17(continued),

Oh my god! What happened was the absolute strangest! Once I stopped writing, Kagome and Inu Yasha had reached the well and looked down. I couldn't move, so I just sat there, looking back up at them. We stayed quiet for a reeaally looong time before they reacted. Inu Yasha started yelling something and Kagome tried to calm him down. After they helped me out of the well, Inu Yasha stuck his hand out, as though for me to place something in it.

"Gimme your jewel shard." I was totally confused. Jewel Shard? What Jewel Shard. I told him that. I said, "I don't have a jewel shard!" "Of course you do! How else did you make it through the Bone-Eaters Well?" "I don't know, I just did!"

"Wait, you're from my summer school, aren't you?" (Kagome) "Yeah. I just moved in, I'm Kameko." "It's nice to meet you, but what are you doing here?" "I wish I knew! I just went down the well and when I landed, I ended up here. My ankle's hurt though, so I can't do much." "I understand. Let's get you to Kaede's village."

By this point, I was totally confused and freaking out. I wish that was the worst of it, but it's not! Far from it in fact!

Anyway, they help me back to Kaede's village. Right on the outskirts of town where three people. One was a girl with a huge Boomerang on her back. Another was a guy with a staff and wearing purple and the third was a really small boy with a tail as big as himself! They approached us, and once again, I was lost.

"Hi, Kagome! I thought you were going to leave. Oh, who's that? She looks like she's from your time!" the girl said. Kagome nodded at her. "Yeah, I thought I was too, but then we found her at the bottom of the well. She's hurt so we're taking her to Kaede." 'So, then, it is another time period!' was what I was thinking. The girl helped me too, her arm supporting me as we went to this Kaede person's house. The man and the boy followed behind and didn't say anything. It's didn't stay that way though. When we reached Kaede's House, which is actually a hut, Kaede came out to help me. She's really old and has an eye patch over one of her eyes. I was taken inside the hut and laid down onto the ground. She looked at my ankle and said nothing. Then she started studying my face. She told the others to leave so we could talk privately. This is where it gets really weird.

"Why do you so closely resemble Kikyo? Kagome is the reincarnation of my deceased sister, yet you still have an uncanny likeness."

"Well, you see, I'm actually a descendent of Kikyo. I'm not sure how that happened since Kikyo died a long time ago, but it did."

"I see. Well, you might want to know that my sister is alive again."

"Sister? You mean Kikyo? How can she be alive?"

"Her body was recreated by the witch Urasue and now survives off the souls of the dead." I wasn't sure how to react, of course. I mean, I'd never heard of such a thing before! " You might what to keep this secret since Kikyo does not have a good effect on these people. But I will help you harness the powers Kikyo has passed down to you."

So, at that moment, I was just informed my dead ancestor is alive and that I have her power and will learn to use it. Of course, I was taken aback by all this. As for not telling anyone, that was understandable.

After our little talk, I went back outside, my ankle wrapped in a bandage to help it heal. At that moment, the guy with the staff came up to me. I was a little confused, understandably.

"Excuse me, miss. But… Will you bear my child?" I bristled and blushed when he said this. Sango, the girl, looked like she was about to kill Miroku, the guy. I slapped him hard across the face, leaving a big red handprint.

" I never thought anyone but Sango would ever do that to me," He said, holding the place that I slapped. I was still a little flustered.

"Don't worry. He does that to everyone," Kagome explained to me. I just nodded, not sure what to do. A little while after, Shippo, the boy with the tail, came up to me.

"Uhm, are you from Kagome's time?" he asked.

"Uh-huh. At least, I think so.

"Wow, so what's your world like? Kagome doesn't tell me much."

"Well, it has a lot more buildings. They're big and gray and concrete. Also, there are a lot of people everywhere. There's no forest anymore except in small parts of the city where they keep all the trees."

"Wow, sounds like a scary place."

"It is. I just recently moved to Japan from the U.S."

"U…S…? Where's that?"

"The United States of America! You know, across the Atlantic Ocean. "

"There's land over there! I didn't know that!"

"Well, yeah. It's there alright."

After that I basically just spent time getting to know the peoples names. Kaede told us that I was to travel with them for a while. But I had to stay with her for a week first. I bet she's going to teach me to harness Kikyo's cool miko powers. But for right now, I must go. I'll be sure to update everything I learn!

_Sincerely,_

_Kameko Narahashi_


	6. The start of the Training

1A/N: Okay people, this is when my story will start to get weird. I'm gonna delve into my RP world, which is very weird. We made it so that the Miko powers are magical, so it's not gonna follow IY precisely anymore. She's gonna be able to do magic now, with potions mostly, but also with some really complicated incantaions(In english) So yeah, don't flame me saying " Oh! That's not right! There's no magic like that in Inu Yasha!" Well, I know that, I'm just insane! Anyway, that was my warning. Please enjoy the rest of my story...Oh yeah! I DUN OWN THIS ONLY KAMEKO AND DA WEIRDO MAGIC!

* * *

June 20,

Dear Diary,

Well, I started my training a few days ago. Actually, The first thing Kaede taught me was to heal! She wanted me to try on my own ankle! At first, I was unsure, as you can guess. She told me that even if I didn't do it right, I wouldn't harm my ankle any more than it was, so I tried it. I was actually able to heal my ankle! You can't believe how happy I was. I started running around like a moron. I'm really glad that no one saw that.

Anyway, so, after that, I was allowed to try other things with herbs. I'm telling you, some of those things smelled really, _really_ bad! So, yeah. I was taught what herbs treat what wounds. It was fun to be able to learn all that stuff! I know, I must sound like such a nerd "It's fun to learn!" But seriously, it was! It's not what you usually learn, so, you know, it's different, and therefore, more fun!

After the herb lesson, she took me to the river so I could "learn to understand the properties of healing water has." That place was really interesting. I could see the fish swimming and all the plants! I've never seen water so clean! I think it's because we're in a time before pollution. I wish that this kind of beauty would be as easy to find in, well, present time Tokyo. Oh well. Back to my training! Well, yeah, after all that, it started getting interesting. Kaede started me on bows and arrows! I'm a pretty good shot, if I do say so myself! Well, after I was able to hit the target a few times, Kaede instructed me on how to put a part of my soul into the arrow head. Once I did that, the target exploded! I was all like "WOAH! Did I do _THAT_?" So, yeah, as you can tell, lots of fun was to be had.

But that's not all that happened! It started getting almost weird at this point. It was like..._magic_! I swear! Well, more like potions, but whatever! I learned how do this really cool healing potion, that, in order to make sure it only works for a certain person, requires one of their hairs! That's not all! I've learned how to make this potion that kinda creates...like...a pendent. It's supposed to allow me to be able to talk to animals! I tried it and I understood what this squirrel was saying. It was kinda creepy. Oh well!

Yeah, thinking about all this is starting to creep me out...Oh! I hafta go now. Kaede's calling me for more training! I'll report what we do later! Hopefully, I'll be able to describe it better nect time... Well! Ja ne!

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kameko Narahashi_


End file.
